Fight for the Girl
by starvingfaerie
Summary: "I don't fucking care if it was fucking casual!" Finn's voice was getting louder with each word. "You've been spending every little bit of your free time with her, it hasn't been fucking casual. She's not just a girl you call when you want to fuck and then toss to the side. No, you spend more time at her place than you do at yours."
1. Chapter 1

Finn was enjoying his second cup of coffee as he walked to his first class of the day when he walked into Rory.

"Good morning, kitten!" he greeted her happily. But something was off, she wasn't didn't have her normal cup of coffee in her hand and she didn't greet him with her usual bright smile. Her eyes were a little red and puffy and she was paler than usual. Her cheeks were flushed and she had a distinct smell of… was that vodka? Finn grabbed her by the arms and steadied her. "Slow down, are you okay, love?"

Rory looked surprised to see him. "Oh, hi, Finn." Her voice was shaky. "Have you seen Logan?"

"I have, but you're going to come over here and tell Finn what's wrong before I tell you where he is." He said, leading her to a bench in the shade. He handed her his cup of coffee and rubbed her back. "What happened?"

"What is this?" She asked, looking down at the cup.

"Made just the way you like it, and then I added a splash or two of whiskey." Finn winked at her. "Drink up, you look like you need it."

"Okay." She took a long drink before looking at him. "I haven't heard from him in a week." She started.

"A week?" he frowned. So that was why Logan was with that blonde at the beach house last week. And that brunette. And the other blonde. Maybe the redhead? Finn remembered now Colin asking if Logan had called Rory and he had avoided the question… This explained why he was drunk all week.

"A week! I know we're not… like, _together_ and I have no claim on him, but I feel like… I feel like I deserve at _least_ a text, you know?" she sighed, her eyes filling with tears.

"No, you deserve a call." Finn agreed.

"I just… I don't know what I did." Rory took another drink of the coffee. "Maybe… he doesn't like me anymore. Maybe he's done with me? I thought I could be different, you know? I knew it was too good to be true. I shouldn't have let it get this far." she sobbed quietly. Finn took the coffee from her hands and pulled her into his arms.

"No, no, kitten. Please don't cry." He kissed her forehead. "You didn't do anything and he's not done with you. Logan's a dumbass," he soothed, rubbing her back. "You are different, love. We all know you're different, but he's stubborn as fuck." He pulled her closer to him, trying to calm her down. "But you're right, love, we shouldn't have let it get this far." When Rory pulled away to look at him with wide eyes, Finn shook his head. "No, no, love, you're misunderstanding me. Colin and I, we shouldn't have let it get this far. We shouldn't have let it get this far, we should've told Logan to get his shit together before he hurt you like this." He wiped the tears from her cheeks. "He wants you, Rory, he loves you, he's just too stubborn to admit it. I thought he would've realized it by now. But he's an idiot." He kissed her forehead again. "Where did you go? Because, don't take offence to this, love, but you smell like vodka."

"I went to Stars Hallow." Rory smiled weakly. "Miss Patty makes Founder's Day Punch and it's _really_ strong. Like, _really, really, really_ strong. I had three cups. I was pretty drunk and ended up crying on the bathroom floor all night." She looked at her hands in her lap. Finn's heart broke at the thought of his favorite girl, his Reporter Girl, crying on the bathroom floor all night. And then anger coursed though his veins at the fact that it was his best friend that had done that to her. He had to do something.

"Why don't you finish that coffee and wait for me here?" he said, fighting to keep his voice calm as he stood up.

"No, Finn, what are you going to do?" Rory protested, moving to get up. Finn shook his head.

"No, you stay here, kitten. There's something I have to do. Stay here, I'll come get you when I'm done." He said firmly. Rory stared at him for a minute.

"Okay." She sighed.

"I promise I'll be right back." Finn offered her a small smile that she couldn't return and placed a kiss on her forehead before turning away and walking quickly to Logan's dorm, his anger worsening with each step. As soon as he reached the door, he didn't even bother with knocking, he just threw the door open. Logan jumped up.

"Huntzberger!" Finn yelled.

"Finn?" he put his coffee down and walked around the couch. "You're up—"

"No, you don't get to joke with me. Do you know who I just ran into?" he yelled, moving closer to Logan, who slowly backed away.

"Who?" he asked, his eyes widening.

"Rory." Finn was right up in his face now. "And she looked terrible. While you were drinking and partying and sleeping with I don't know how many girls last week, she was in Stars Hallow."

"She has boyf—"

"She spent the night crying on the bathroom floor because of you, you asshole!" Finn yelled, pushing Logan back. "Because you didn't even think to send her a fucking text!"

"She was the one who wanted to keep it cas—"

"I don't fucking care if it was fucking casual!" Finn's voice was getting louder with each word. "You've been spending every little bit of your free time with her, it hasn't been fucking _casual._ She's not just a girl you call when you want to fuck and then toss to the side. No, you spend more time at her place than you do at yours. You were fucking _jealous_ of _Robert_ when he took her to my birthday party instead of you because you had to prove to yourself that you weren't. what? Starting to commit to one girl? But I'm so fucking tired of seeing you string this poor girl along, because Rory doesn't deserve this."

"I'm not stringing her al—"

"Don't you fucking _dare_! You are and you know you are! You're in love with her and you're too fucking scared to admit it." Finn ran his hands through his hair, breathing heavily. "You're too fucking scared and stubborn to commit to her and you're a fucking idiot for not doing it."

"I'm not—"

"I swear to _god_ , Logan." His voice was low and deadly. Logan looked away from Finn. "If you don't do something about Rory, I will."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Logan snapped.

"You have a week." Finn downed to rest of the bottle of scotch on the counter closest to him before walking out of the dorm, slamming the door behind him. He took deep, calming breaths and let the alcohol do its work as he slowly made his way back to Rory. She was still sitting on the bench, drinking the coffee he'd left her. He took one more deep breath before approaching her.

"What'd you do?" She asked. Her eyes were wide as she watched him sit down.

"I told you, kitten, I had to take care of something." Finn replied, smiling easily. Her presence was always calming. "It's taken care of, for now, that's all you need to know." he pointed at the coffee. "How's the coffee?"

Rory narrowed her eyes at him. "I finished it." She said quietly. "You're never going to tell me what you did, are you?"

"Nope." He shook his head. "But let's get you another cup, love."

Rory shook her head. "No, I have something I have to take care of." She looked determined, but her eyes were uncertain and scared. Finn frowned.

"Do you want me to come with you, kitten?" he asked gently. Rory shook her head again.

"No." she said firmly. "I have to do this by myself." She kissed his cheek. "Thank you for the coffee and for letting me cry on you."

"Anytime, love." He smiled, squeezing her hand. "Good luck?"

"Thank you." she tried to return his smile before walking away in the direction of Logan's dorm. Finn smiled. He was going to get what he deserved.

"I heard you yelled at Logan?" Colin said in greeting, taking Rory's spot. Finn turned to face his best friend. He frowned.

"He deserved it." He started. "I ran into Rory this morning and she was a mess."

"What happened?"

"Logan didn't tell her where we were last week."

Colin bit his lip. "That explains a lot." He said finally.

"Yup." Finn sighed. "And our favorite girl spent the week in Stars Hallow. Yesterday she drank something called Founder's Day Punch and got drunk and spent the night crying on the bathroom floor. Because of Logan."

"Are you fucking serious?" Colin's hands curled into fists. "I should go—"

"No, Rory's over there right now. We'll see how that goes before you go running in on him." Finn pushed his friend down.

"You'll right." He sighed. "She'll put him in his place. Did she tell you what she was going to say?"

"No. Just that she had to do it by herself. She looked a little scared, though."

"What'd you tell Logan?" Colin asked curiously.

"I told him about Rory." Finn looked in the direction of Logan's dorm, waiting for Rory to come out. "And that I'm tired of seeing her string her along. I told him that he's in love with her but he's too scared to admit or commit to her, and that she's not one of the girls that he calls up when he wants to fuck and then toss away. She's different and he knows it, he just doesn't want to admit it. I'm sick of it. I told him if he doesn't do something about Rory, I will and I gave him a week to do it."

"Jesus, man." Colin let out a low whistle. "What'd he say?"

"Not much, I didn't leave much room for him to say anything." Finn sighed. "I was too angry. After Rory told me she spent the night on the bathroom floor because of Logan, I went straight over. He tried to tell me he didn't tell her because it was her idea they keep it casual." He rolled his eyes.

"Bullshit." Colin's hands balled into fists again. "He spends all his free time with her. He's the one who made it not casual."

"That's what I said!"

"What do you think Rory's telling him?"

"I dunno, but I hope she's tearing into him." Finn's eyes flickered over in the direction of Logan's dorm again. "He sure as fuck deserves it." His phone dinged.

 _Everything's okay. I'll call you later to explain. Thank you for this morning._

"Rory texted me." He said, showing his phone to Colin.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Maybe they… maybe they got their shit sorted and they're not casual anymore?"

"That's a long shot." Colin shook his head. "I can't imagine Logan Huntzburger committing. He's too scared."

Finn shrugged. "If anyone could do get him to do it, it's our Reporter Girl." he smiled. "We can only hope."

* * *

Finn was sitting in his dorm later that night, enjoying the company of a redhead he couldn't remember the name of with more scotch in veins than blood when his phone rang. The redhead handed him his phone.

"Who's Reporter Girl?" She asked, an annoyed expression on her face. Finn shot up, pushing the girl off of him and threw the girl her shirt.

"I'm sorry, love, but you need to leave. This is a very important call." He said, sobering up as he rushed her to get ready and leave his dorm.

"Good evening, kitten!" He answered the phone, closing the door behind the girl. Rory laughed on the other end.

"Hi, Finn!" she responded happily. Finn smiled and sank back down into the couch.

"You sound very different than you did from the last time I saw you." he observed. "What happened when you went to see Logan?"

"Well," Rory started and he could hear the smile in her voice. "I walked in, and told him that I couldn't do the whole casual thing anymore and that we should just go back to being friends. I told him, I do boyfriends, not escorts."

Finn laughed. _Escorts_. "Oh, how'd he take that?"

"Not too well, obviously." Finn could almost hear Rory rolling her eyes. "So he started saying that I was issuing an ultimatum, which I was totally not doing."

"So basically he w as trying make an excuse to start a relationship by putting it on you?"

"Pretty much." Finn could practically hear Rory rolling her eyes.

"What after you issued the so called ultimatum?" Finn pushed on.

"He kept getting upset, taking in circles, saying I was saying he should be my boyfriend, which is _not_ what I was saying. I said we should go back to being friends. But then, _then_ he goes, 'alright fine I'll do it.'"

Finn sat up straighter. "He'll do what?"

"He'll be my boyfriend."

"Oh my god, Rory, that's huge."

"Right?!" she sounded so happy. "I was all, 'no, Logan, you can't be my boyfriend.' Because, obviously, that was part of our agreement in the beginning, you know?"

"Oh, yes, I know."

"And he was like, 'if I say I can do it, I can do it.'" Finn could picture her jumping up and down. "But then the best part was when he asked if I wanted to stop seeing him and I was all no, cos, well, you know, and he was like, I don't wanna stop seeing you, so just accept what I'm saying." She laughed. "Finn this is amazing! I never thought this would happen!"

"It was bound to happen eventually." Finn pointed out.

"I don't know…" she sighed. "But it's happened now, and I'm happy now."

"You sound happy."

"I am!"

"Then I'm happy for you, my love." Finn smiled. His phone started beeping. "Oh, sorry, kitten, I have another call. I'll call you back in a minute."

"Okay!"

He answered his other call. "I now have a girlfriend." Logan's voice said on the other line.

"I know, I heard." Finn replied shortly. "Rory told me."

"Rory told you?" Logan paused.

"Mhm, I was actually on the phone with her when you called."

"So I feel like we should maybe talk about this morning." Logan said quietly. "I'm on my way over now."

"Door's open. But I have to warn you, I'm a little drunk."

"You're always drunk, Finn." Logan pointed out. The door opened and the line went dead. Logan walked around the couch and stood the couch and stood in front of the coffee table, staring at his best friend. "What the _fuck_ was that this morning?" he demanded.

"You hurt my friend." Finn said simply, sitting on the edge of the couch. "A good friend of mine, and I don't care if you're my best mate or not, I stand by what I said to you this morning." He said evenly. "It kicked your ass into gear. You easily could have agreed with her when she came to you this morning and ended everything this morning."

"No." Logan said slowly. "I wouldn't have let her go…"

"Are you sure? Because after the way you acted last week, it doesn't look like you would've said no." Finn sighed, standing up and over to the kitchenette to pour himself another glass of scotch.

"What do you mean the way I acted last week?"

"Look, Logan, I don't want to fight with you again." He sighed, taking a drink. "You know what you did, you know all those girls you fucked and I'm going to leave it at that." He shot him a look. "But that's in the past and you and Rory are finally together, and that's all that matters. I'm really happy for both of you." he was standing in front of Logan now. "But I swear to god, Logan, if you hurt that girl again…"

"Fair enough." He decided not to further the argument and took the glass that Finn offered him.

"Congrats, man. I really am happy for you. And proud of you." he smiled and raised his glass. Their glasses clinked and they both downed the liquid inside. "Now you should go to her." He said, patting him on the back and smiling. "She's really happy. I could practically hear her jumping up and down on the phone when she called me earlier."

"Yeah. Oh! I have to take her to dinner with my parents tomorrow."

"You're feeding her to the wolves so soon?"

"I'd rather not, but we went out to lunch and when we came back, Honor was waiting for me. Josh finally proposed and she wants me there when she tells our parents."

"Wait, Josh finally proposed?" Finn was pleasantly surprised.

"I know right? Anyway, once Honor met Rory and found out she was my girlfriend, she demanded that she come with me to dinner." He sighed. "So… I have to bring her tomorrow night and I'm scared as fuck because I don't know how they're going to react to her."

"She's a Gilmore, I'm sure she'll be okay." Finn reassured him.

"Yeah.. you're right." He smiled at his best friend and began to walk towards the door again. "I'm going to see Rory again."

"Give her my love." Finn smiled before Logan closed the door. Just as he had sat back down, Colin walked in.

"So I just walked past Logan and he's looking rather happy." He said in greeting, jumping over the couch to sit next to Finn. "Know anything about that?"

"Him and Rory finally got their shit together." Finn said casually. Colin's eyes widened.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Nope." Finn smiled. "Rory called me and told me how it all went down."

"And?"

"Basically, she went over, saying that she can't do the whole casual thing anymore because she's a girlfriend girl. And Logan accused her of issuing him an ultimatum, when all Rory said was that she just wanted to do is stay friends and basically it ended in him saying that he wanted to be her boyfriend." Finn laughed. "She was so happy, it was great."

"That's amazing! Why was Logan over here?"

"He wanted to talk about this morning but I wasn't going to fight again." He sighed. "But apparently, he's taking her to meet his parents tomorrow night."

"Again, are you fucking kidding me?" Colin's eyes almost bulged out of his head.

"I wish I was." He said. "They went out to lunch, and when they came back, Honor was waiting for them. Apparently Josh finally proposed and she wants Logan there when she tells mommy and daddy…." He sighed. "But of course, she found out about Rory being Logan's girlfriend and our poor Reporter Girl got roped into a Huntzberger family dinner."

"Ouch."

"I told Logan not to worry. She's a Gilmore, it shouldn't be too bad, right?"

"I guess so…: Colin sighed. "We'll worry about that tomorrow. I just want to celebrate them tonight. Think we can get them over tonight?"

"No, let them spend the night together. We'll get them in a few days."


	2. Chapter 2

"How do you think Rory's doing at the lion's den?" Colin asked Finn, taking a sip of his scotch. Finn sighed, shrugging his shoulders.

"Dunno. I've sent a few texts, but I haven't gotten anything back." He ran his hand through his hair. "I just hope she's okay. But if she's not, Logan will take care of her…"

"Have you tried texting Logan?" Colin asked. "Maybe you'll get something from him."

"I did. Nothing from either of them." Finn sighed. "I wish I knew what was going on."

"I'm sure she's okay…" Colin said quietly, more to himself than to Finn.

Finn's phone vibrated in his pocket and he stood, pulling it out. "I'm getting another drink. Do you want anything?" He asked, looking at his phone. There was a text from Rory.

"Just bring the fucking bottle of scotch. I'm sure John'll give it to you." Colin finished the rest of his drink.

"Right." Finn made his way to the bar, opening the text as he walked. _None of you warned me._ "Fuck. He muttered, knocking his fist on the bar. John looked up from the book he was reading.

"What's up, buddy?" He asked, reaching for a new glass.

"Could I possible bother you for a bottle of scotch, mate?"

"One of those nights?"

"Logan took Rory to meet his parents and it doesn't sound like it went well." Finn showed the bartender the text. He frowned.

"Oh, that sweet girl that's been with you lot for the last couple weeks? Why would he do that to her?" He set a bottle of Macallan on the bar.

"Honor wanted him to." Finn sighed and grabbed the bottle.

"Have Logan bring her back here and I'll make her some coffee the way she likes it, you know with some bailey's?" He offered Finn a smiled. "I think I have something sweet back here, too."

"Yeah, I'm sure she'd like that." He smiled. "Thanks, mate."

"Anytime, buddy. That girl's something special, she doesn't deserve anything that family does to her." He frowned. "I've heard horror stories.."

"They're worse in person, mate." Finn shook his head and with the bottle in one hand, began to text a reply to Rory. _I'm so sorry, kitten. Meet us at the pub and you can tell us what happened._ He set the bottle down on the table as he slid into the booth, sitting his phone down next to it.

"What'd she say?" Colin demanded, pouring them both a glass.

"'None of you warned me.'" Finn replied sadly. "I just told her to meet us here. I feel like the story would be too long to text." His phone vibrated again.

 _Okay. We'll be there in 5._

"They'll be here soon." He said, setting his phone down again and picking up his drink.

Suddenly, Rory stomped in, throwing her coat and purse down on the table. Logan followed soon after with his jaw tightly clenched. Finn stood up quickly and moved to the other side of the table so Rory and Logan could sit together after they got their drinks. Rory grabbed Logan's arm and pulled him to the bar. Finn watched them and smiled as John placed a hot cup of coffee and a piece of chocolate cake in front of Rory. She reached across the bar and hugged him. They returned a minute later, Logan holding Rory's cake and a full glass of whiskey. They slid into the booth, both looking angry.

"Tell us what happened." Finn said gently after a moment. Rory took a drink of her coffee and looked at Logan, who sighed deeply. He put his hand on her cheek and looked at her lovingly. Colin nudged Finn under the table.

"Tonight was a mistake. I shouldn't have taken you there." He said softly. "I'm so sorry, Ace." He kissed her forehead.

"It's not your fault, Logan." She whispered, taking his hand and kissing his palm before turning to look at Colin and Finn.

"According to Shira, I'm not _bred_ for this life because I want to work." She started through gritted teeth. "And if Logan has to start—" her voice was rising with every word. Logan put his hand on her arm and she calmed down, taking a long drink of her coffee.

"I have to start taking things seriously." Logan's voice was calm, but falsely so. "And having Rory as my girlfriend doesn't count as taking things seriously. I have to think about running the family business and have someone next to me that's going to stay home and run the house for me like Shira does for Mitchum." His jaw clenched again and he grabbed Rory's hand. "If—" he took a deep breath. "If we ever do get married, I couldn't ask Rory to do that."

Rory finished her coffee off and rose to get another drink. Finn leaned in close to Logan.

"What'd you say to them after they attacked her?" he asked seriously.

"Um, in not so many words, to fuck off." He said simply. Finn raised his eyebrows and leaned back, taking a drink of his scotch. Logan looked over at Rory. She had just finished taking a shot of tequila and was sucking on the lime.

"Is she okay?" Colin asked, watching her do another one.

"She's upset…. But who wouldn't be? We didn't talk at all on the way here." Logan muttered.

"Why didn't you get warn her about them, Logan?" Finn demanded suddenly.

He was quiet for a minute, watching Rory talk to John as he made her a drink. "I was just so wrapped up in her." He finally said quietly, not taking his eyes off of her. "I was just so excited at the fact that she's finally _mine_ and only _mine…_ I just… forgot." He sighed. "I also didn't think that they'd fucking attack her like they did. I was more worried about them attacking Honor and Josh. But no, Shira's already fucking planning their wedding. But _no_ they have a problem with Rory because she could be marrying the heir to the Huntzberger fortune and I'm taking over the goddamn family business." He suddenly slammed his fist on the table and Finn and Colin jumped. "Fuck them! Fuck the family business!"

Rory turned around, her eyes wide. She grabbed her drink from John and rushed back over. "What's wrong?" she asked, her voice soft.

Logan shook his head. "I guess everything that happened tonight kind of affected me more than I thought." He admitted, pulling her close to him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. He pulled away, a serious look on his face.

"Don't. Don't apologize. It's not your fault, okay?" he said firmly.

"Okay." She whispered.

"What'd you get to drink this time, kitten?" Finn asked, pointing to Rory's drink. "That doesn't look like your normal drink."

"Vodka soda." She said, taking a sip.

"How many shots did you do?" Colin smirked.

"Just two."

"Want to do some more, Ace?" Logan asked, winking at her.

Rory didn't say anything for a second, just continued to drink her vodka soda. "Tequila?" she smiled.

"Anything for you, Ace." Logan kissed her nose before standing up and walking over to the bar. Finn moved over to sit next to Rory.

"How are you doing, kitten?" he asked softly.

"Better." She answered. "Alcohol and coffee always helps." She smiled and then hugged his arm. "And so do you and Colin."

"We try." Colin teased as Finn kissed her forehead before moving back to his seat. Logan sat a trey of shots on the table with a bowl of limes in the middle. Rory reached for one right away and threw it back before Logan had even sat down. He stared at her as she grabbed another one.

"We've had a bad influence on her." Was all he said before grabbing a shot along with Finn and Colin. They clinked glasses before drinking and Rory grabbed a lime, biting down on it.

"I've been to too many of Finn's parties by now to not know how to drink." She laughed, finishing off her vodka soda.

"Speaking of parties, love, we were thinking… we wanted to have a party to celebrate you and Logan!" Finn exclaimed, pouring himself another glass of scotch. Rory and Logan started laughing.

"Why?"

"Because _this—"_ Colin gestured at the two of them, taking a swig from the bottle. "is something that no one's ever seen before! Whoever thought the day would come that _the_ Logan Huntzberger would settle down? Rory, you've made a man out of our boy here. It's something we have to celebrate!" he finished dramatically.

"I can't say no to a party." Logan laughed, draping an arm around Rory. "What do you say, Ace?"

"Sounds like fun." She giggled, leaning into his side. Logan's smile widened as he kissed the top of her head.

"Ooohhh, what should the _theme_ be?" Finn wondered, bringing the tips of his fingers together. Colin shook his head.

"Not _every_ party needs a theme, Finn."

"True, but themes make them so much more _fun_!" He pointed out, bouncing in his seat. He finished his scotch in one drink and looked at Rory. "Any ideas, kitten?" he slurred.

"Hmmm… 80s?" she offered, reaching for the last shot. Finn considered this for a moment.

"We can do 80s." he finally said slowly. "It'll be very colorful. Big hair."


	3. Chapter 3

Rory wandered out into the living room at 1:00 in the afternoon the next day, rubbing her eyes. The sweater she was wearing hung half off of her shoulders and her hair was falling out of its braids. She yawned as she looked around the apartment. Finn laughed at the sight.

"Good morning, kitten!" he greeted, turning the t.v. down. "There's fresh coffee in the pot and there's a box of chocolate chip poptarts in the pantry for you."

"Morning." Rory yawned again as she took her favorite mug out of the cabinet and poured her coffee. "Thank you for getting poptarts." She smiled as she took a sip and pulled the box out of the pantry. She set her mug down as she unwrapped her breakfast and looked around the apartment again before putting them in the toaster. "Where's Logan?"

"He's picking up lunch for you, love." Finn answered, walking to the kitchen and hopping up on the counter. "He said he should be back soon."

"Oh." Rory took another drink of her coffee and leaned against the counter as she waited for her poptarts. "Why didn't he just order in?"

"He said the place he wanted to get food from didn't deliver." He handed her a plate when the poptarts popped up. She smiled in thanks and threw them from the toaster onto the plate, blowing on her fingers after she did so. She grabbed her plate and coffee and walked over to the table.

"Oh." She took a long drink of her coffee before breaking her first poptart in half.

"He'll be back soon, kitten." Finn smiled, sitting down next her with a cop of coffee. He added a splash of whiskey to it before drinking. Rory offered him half of her poptart and he took it. "Do you want the newspaper or do want me to turn the t.v. back up?"

"Depends." She smiled. "What are you watching?"

"Cartoons." He laughed.

"Ooohh, turn it up!" she said excitedly. Finn walked over to the couch and grabbed the remote, turning it up as he walked back to the table.

"Are you two seriously watching Spongebob?" Colin asked groggily as he emerged from his bedroom a minute later, running his hand through his hair.

"Don't judge." Finn said through a mouthful of poptart. He swallowed and pointed to the now half empty pot of coffee in the kitchen. "There's mostly fresh coffee, if you want."

"Mostly fresh?" Colin asked, padding into the kitchen.

"Made about twenty, thirty minutes ago." Finn shrugged. "Either way, it's still hot."

Colin grabbed a mug and a bowl from the cabinet and poured his coffee before grabbing the box of Cocoa Pebbles off of the top of the fridge and pouring himself a bowl. He carried the bowl over to the fridge and poured some milk before taking his breakfast over to the table and sitting across from Rory. "What episode are we on?"

"The Krusty Krab training video." She answered, not taking her eyes from the t.v.

"Oh, that's my favorite one!" He exclaimed, digging into his cereal. Suddenly the door opened and Logan walked in, carrying bags from Luke's. No one paid any attention to him as he set the bags on the counter. He walked over to the table and kissed Rory on top of her head and she looked up and smiled at him.

"Spongebob?" Logan laughed, sitting down next to her. She nodded, chewing on her poptart. Then the commercials came on and she turned to face him.

"Hi! Where'd you go?" Rory asked, leaning over to kiss him.

"I went down to Stars Hallow to pick something special up for you." He pointed to the counter. She followed his finger and then her eyes lit up.

"You went all the way down to Stars Hallow just to get me Luke's?" she jumped up from her chair and ran over to look in the bags. "Oh, you're amazing!" she took a cheeseburger out of the first bag and set it on the counter and wrapped her arms around Logan, kissing him deeply.

"I also got you some tacos, incase you were hungover." He pointed to a smaller bag next to a large thermos.

"You're perfect." Rory gasped and grabbed the bag. She pointed at the thermos. "Is… is that _Luke's coffee_?!"

"Possibly." Logan smiled.

"You really have this boyfriend thing down, Logan." Rory grinned, hugging the thermos before opening it and taking a long drink. He returned her smile and watched her as she tore into the tacos as the table. Finn came to stand next to him.

"You love her, don't you?" He said quietly. It wasn't a question and Logan didn't say anything for a minute.

"It's a strange feeling…I've never felt like this about anyone before and I don't really know what to do…" he admitted. He hadn't taken his eyes off of Rory since he started talking.

"I'd say keep doing what you're doing, mate." Finn smiled. Logan tore his eyes away from her and looked at his best friend. "Do everything you can to hold on to her. Please don't fuck this up."

"Don't fuck _her_ up." Colin added from behind them, rinsing out his cereal bowl. Finn nodded in agreement.

"I won't." Logan promised, reaching into the second bag from Luke's and pulling out a container of fries and walked over to Rory. "Good surprise, Ace?"

"Perfect surprise, babe." She grinned, leaning over to kiss him. "Thank you so much."

"Want some fries?"

"Is that even a question?" she grabbed the container from his hands and dug in. "What time did you wake up?"

"Nine." Logan answered, pushing back a stray strand of hair. "I couldn't bring myself to wake you up. But I realized you'd probably be hungover and I remembered you telling me a few weeks ago that tacos are the best cure for a hangover, and I remembered that place you told be about in Stars Hallow. So I drove down there, because I figured you wouldn't be up for a few hours. I was hoping I'd get back before you woke up. But since I was down there, I decided to stop by your beloved Luke's that I've heard so much about." He kissed her forehead. "And you're right. He has the best coffee I've ever had."

"You really are perfect." Rory breathed, her eyes wide. "How did you remember all of that?"

"It's hard to forget anything you tell me when you're laying naked in my bed." Logan teased, leaning in to kiss her.

"Makes perfect sense." Rory laughed against his lips.

* * *

"Alright, kiddies, we have a party to plan!" Finn announced at the pub later that night, slamming his glass down on the table. Logan looked at Rory as she finished the rest of her drink.

"The party's for us," he started. "I feel like we shouldn't have to help plan it."

"If you don't, it could be a shitty party that neither of you will enjoy!" Finn protested.

"Bullshit, Finn." Rory laughed. "Every party you throw is a great party."

"This could be the _one_ party."

"It's 80s themed We all grew up in the 80s. Your favorite movies are in the 80s." Logan pointed out.

"Mhm, you should have no problem with this one." Rory stood up, grabbing her glass. "I believe in you."

"Oh, come on, kitten, you don't want to plan a party with me? Spend a few hours with me and then go shopping with me?" Finn pouted. Rory laughed and shaking her head, she walked over to the bar. She started talking to the other bartender, Jake, and Colin looked at Logan.

"Anything special you want to do for her at the party?"

Logan blinked. "Like what?"

"I don't know, like, more Luke's? Um, certain kind of alcohol that we usually don't have at our parties? Something like that?"

"Oh." He let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. "Um, maybe talk to John and ask him how he makes that coffee that she likes so much and whoever's bartending can make that for her if she wants. But other than that, no."

"Sounds good." Colin smiled and leaned back in his seat as Rory came back. She looked at Finn.

"I'll go shopping with you, but I'm not helping to plan." She said after taking a drink. "End of discussion."

"Fine." Finn sighed dramatically and finished his drink before smiling at Rory.

\/\/\

Rory laughed at the wig Finn had on. "Very Bowie-esque." She bit her lip. "Now the only question is, Labyrinth or Ziggy Stardust?" she tilted her head. "Wait! No! Ziggy is 70s! Fuck. Labyrinth it is."

"Ooohhh, the goblin king!" Finn jumped around the costume store. "What about you, kitten?"

"Joan Jett, baby." Rory flashed him a smile. "I'm going to raid my mom's closet. She has the clothes I can borrow."

"Oh, Joan Jett was hot." Finn wriggled his eyebrows at her as he flipped through shirts on a rack. "What about this one?" he held up a pirate looking shirt with lots of ruffles on the front. Rory sighed.

"I feel like that's the closest we're going to get." She scowled, looking at the shirt.

"What are you looking for?" A young girl asked in a disinterested voice. Her nametag read Anastasia.

"David Bowie in Labyrinth?" Rory asked, not expecting anything. Anastasia perked up.

"Ooohhh, for you or for him?" she started leading them through a maze of masks, wings, makeup, and racks of clothes.

"Him." Rory reached back to grab Finn's hand so they wouldn't get separated in the maze trying to keep up with Anastasia.

"Perfect." She stopped abruptly and Rory almost ran into her, but Finn pulled her back. The girl started flipping through shirts on the rack so fast that some were falling off of their hangers. After a minute, she pulled one out that reminded Rory of the vampire Lestat from _Interview With a Vampire_ but she had to admit that it would also work pretty well for Jareth. She looked at Finn, who shrugged.

"Better than the pirate shirt." He gave in. Rory nodded. "A little vampirey for me, but it works." He took the shirt from Anastasia. "Thank you, love."

"You're welcome!" she squeaked before leading them to another rack. After a minute, she handed him a small vest and Finn looked at it for a moment.

"Perfect." He draped it over his arm along with the shirt.

"Do you need help with anything else?" the girl asked. Finn looked at Rory.

"No, I think we're all set. Thank you so much." She thanked her. Anastasia turned pink and rushed away.

"Who's Logan going to be?" Finn asked.

"Ummm..He hasn't decided between Billy Idol and Axl Rose." Rory sighed, looking at the masks on the wall.

"Billy Idol." Finn decided. "I can only see him as Billy Idol. He wouldn't make a good Axl." He took a black lace mask off of the wall and put it on. "Besides, I can't see Joan Jett and Axl together." He added, bending down to look in the mirror.

"Yeah, he'd be a good Billy Idol. I could easily style his hair…" Rory smiled, looking around. She spotted a can of black hair spray and grabbed a can. She pointed at the mask Finn was still wearing. "Are you gonna buy that? Because you look absolutely ridiculous."

"Oh, in that case, of course I'm going to buy it and wear it for the rest of the day!"

Rory rolled her eyes. "Do you know who Colin's gonna be?"

"River Phoenix." Finn answered, dropping his stuff on the counter and taking the hairspray from Rory's hands and setting that on top of his.

"No, Finn, I was going to get that!"

"I made you come out with me today, kitten, and it's like $2. Chill." Finn paid for the clothes and hairspray before taking the bag and lightly pushing Rory out of the store.

"Fine." She pouted. "I can see Colin being River." She added, getting into his car.

"I can, too." Finn smiled, pulling out of the parking lot. "Let's go meet Logan for an early lunch and then he can take you for the rest of the day while Colin and I set up for the party."

"It's weird seeing you awake and _doing stuff_ so early." Rory laughed.

* * *

"So we're going to Stars Hallow to see your mother so you can raid her closet?" Logan clarified, starting the car.

"Actually, I doubt my mom's going to be home." Rory bit her lip, looking at the time. "She'll still be at the inn." She sighed. "Ah, fuck it. I need clothes for tonight. Whatever I want to take, I'll call her and make sure it's okay." She looked at Logan. "Remember how to get there or do you want me to drive?" she smiled.

"Do you want to drive, Ace?" he smirked. Rory slowly nodded. He laughed and got out of the car, leaving the door open. "You should've said something before we got in."

"I didn't know if you'd let me drive your baby." Rory admitted, adjusting the seat a little.

"I don't care, as long as you're careful. I just want you to get there in one piece." He kissed her quickly before putting his seatbelt on.

"I like to go fast." She smirked.

"That's what this car is for, Ace." Logan winked at her.

* * *

Forty five minutes later, Rory was opening the door to her childhood home and was greeted with silence as she started to walk up the stairs. She heard Logan close the door behind him a minute later.

"Ace?"

"I'm upstairs!" She called.

"Is…is it okay if I come up?"

Rory looked around her mother's messy room and realized Lorelai probably wouldn't want Logan to see it. "Um, I'll be down in a minute." She said, looking through the closet. "Can you look in the coat closet and see if there's a leather jacket in there?"

"Yeah!" she heard his footsteps and smiled when a door opened. It felt nice to have him here, in her childhood home, in her hometown. Maybe they'd come down soon and Rory would show her around one day soon. She sighed, flipping through her mom's closet. There were just _so many ways_ she could go about this.

Finally she found a pair of black leather ants at the very back at the closet and she pulled them out and threw them on the bed before pulling out her phone. She dialed her mom's number and balanced her phone between her shoulder and her ear, continuing to flip through the clothes.

"Oh, daughter of mine! To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" Lorelai answered happily.

"Why do you have leather pants?" Rory said in greeting.

"It was the 80s, okay? They were in style and most importantly, they pissed off your grandmother." Lorelai defended, then she gasped. "Oh, you're home? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I'm not going to be home for very long. I just needed to raid your closet for my Joan Jett costume for this party I'm going to tonight." Rory explained.

"Oohh, is the theme 80s rock stars or just 80s?"

"Just 80s, but… Joan Jett." She switched the phone to the other side.

"Hmm… I think I have a Sex Pistols shirt you could cut up a little bit." Lorelai said. "There miiiight be a vest thing in there like the one she used to wear. I also have an old Ramones shirt that's torn to pieces if you want to wear that…"

"Awesome! Do you have a spikey belt by any chance or am I going to have to buy one?"

"I might. On the top shelf of my closet, in the very back. By where you found those damn leather pants." She said thoughtfully. "You're going to have to do some digging, kid."

"It'll be worth it." Rory laughed.

"You have to take pictures of your Joan Jett costume."

"I will." She promised. "Logan's going as Billy Idol, our friend Finn is going as Jareth and our other friend Colin is going as River Phoenix."

"I love all of that." Lorelai laughed. "Take lots of pictures, babe."

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too, kid." Just as she hung up the phone, she found the little vest that her mom was talking about and she started laughing. It was hard to imagine her mom wearing something like this. Logan came up the stairs, holding two leather jackets.

"I found these two." He said, holding them up.

"The one with more zippers." She decided after a minute.

"I figured." Logan laughed. "Have you found anything?" he asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Yes." Rory held up the vest and went to grab the pants from the bed. "My used to wear a surprising amount of leather." She handed them to Logan. "She said she probably has a spikey belt in the back of her closet. So I just have to find that real quick. Maybe she also has some bracelets." She moved a chair to the closet and started to look through the bins. After a couple minutes of shuffling around in the bins, she found the belt rolled up behind the bin in the corner in the very back, she found it. So she threw it behind her and it landed on the floor behind her. Rory took her the bin down and started to rummage through it. She found two spikey bracelets and tossed them to Logan before returning the bin to its spot and jumping down from the chair. She picked up the belt and put the chair back before walking out of the room.

"Let's go. We have a party to get ready for." She beamed at him. "Do you have everything for your Billy Idol costume?"

"Mhm, I picked it up while you helped Finn style his Jareth wig." Logan reassured her, grabbing her hand.

"Good." Rory kissed him happily before pulling him out of the house.

* * *

"Is there any kind of alcohol that you _don't_ have here tonight?" Rory asked the boys. The party was in full swing and Logan's dorm room was full of college students dressed in colorful clothes and there was a hint of hairspray in the air. Finn looked at Colin.

"Um. Maybe everclear?"

"No I think we have a small bottle of that."

"Absinthe?"

"Ah! We do _not_ have that unfortunately."

"We can get that for the next party if you'd like, Rory, dear."

"Isn't it illegal in the states?" Rory frowned.

They all laughed. "There isn't much that's illegal if you have enough money." Colin said, finishing his drink off. Rory rolled her eyes and took a shot from a passing waiter. Logan pulled her close to him.

"You make a very hot Joan Jett." He growled in her ear. "Have I told you that yet?"

Rory cheeks burned as she moved closer to him. "Once or twice." She replied. "You defiantly showed your appreciation for it right after I got dressed." She reached up and kissed his neck. His grip tightened on her hips and Rory's blush deepened.

"Excuse me, you two, there's an apartment literally _full_ of people. No fucking in the dining room." Colin laughed, putting drinks down in front of them. They jumped apart, but stayed close.

"Oh, look at that beautiful redhead…" Finn groaned. "Excuse me." He took two shots off a passing waiter before walking over to her. Rory rolled her eyes again and pointed at her drink.

"What's this?"

"Something with a lot of tequila."

Rory took a drink and her eyes widened. "More tequila than anything else." She laughed. "Thank you." She took a long drink from the red cup in front of her and then looked at her boyfriend. "Want to step outside?" she whispered in his ear. "I'm getting hot."

"I could do for some fresh air." Logan replied, taking her hand in his and pulling her through the crowd and threw the door open. Rory took a deep breath and took her hair out its pony tail. Logan took a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and held one between his index and middle fingers as he leaned in to kiss his girlfriend. She laughed, pointing at his cigarette.

"You must be really drunk if you're smoking."

"Someone keeps throwing shots and very strong drinks into my hands." He teased, lighting his cigarette. Rory rolled her eyes.

"You don't _have_ to drink them.." She defended.

"And have to listen the shit from Colin and Finn would give me for refusing a drink? I'd rather risk the alcohol poisoning." Logan said through a small puff of smoke. Rory stood in front of him, swaying on her feet. "How drunk are you, Ace?"

"Ah, pretty drunk. Every drink someone brings me is stronger than the last." She ran her hand through her teased hair and reached for his cigarette. "Let me take a drag."

"Are you serious?" Logan asked in surprise.

"Yeah." She took it from his hand and took a long drag, closing her eyes as she did so and opened them again, smiling as she blew the smoke out. "I used to smoke every once and while with Jess." She explained, handing it back to him.

"I never thought I'd see the day Rory Gilmore would smoke." Logan shook his head. "But then again, I never thought I'd see you do shots, but here we are."

""It doesn't happen often!"

"You must be really _really_ drunk."

"I am." Rory purred, taking a step closer to him.

Logan took one last drag of his cigarette before tossing it to the side and pulling her to him.

"Is that so?" he turned around a pushed her against the wall before crashing his lips down on hers. Her body reacted instantly. Her hands quickly wove themselves in his hair, and her started grinding her hips into his. Logan wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her as close to him as possible and he moaned into her mouth when she bit his bottom lip. She pulled away suddenly, gasping for breath. Logan rested his forehead against hers. "Is Paris home?" He whispered. Rory's eyes widened and shook her head.

"No, she's here."

"Let's go back to your dorm."

Rory looked over his shoulder. "Your car's right there…"

Logan laughed and puled away from her. "You're right, Ace, it is."

"And it has very dark windows." She pointed out, biting her lip.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I'm saying I don't think I can make it back to my dorm." Her eyes were pleading as she looked between Logan and his car.

"I mean… Let's just move it behind the building." Logan grinned, pulling her to the car.

* * *

Finn dropped his empty cup on the table and looked at Colin. "Where have Logan and Rory gone?" He slurred.

"They went outside." He answered, picking up his fresh drink and moving it away from Finn's twitching hand. "How much have you had to drink?"

"You reminded me that we had everclear, mate." Finn turned to face him, knocking off three empty cups in the process. "So I did some shots of that."

"That would explain it." Colin laughed. "Also, what happened to your wig?"

Finn gasped and his hands flew up to his head. "It's not there anymore?!" he asked loudly. "I'm not Jareth anymore! I'm just some guy wearing tight pants and a vest that's too small for him." He threw his head in his hands. Colin couldn't control his laughter.

"Um, what happened to Finn?" Rory asked, curiously. One look at the new couple and Colin almost fell over laughing.

"He lost his wig," he explained, gasping. "And you two just fucked somewhere, didn't you?" Rory turned bright red and Logan smirked.

"How could you tell?"

Rory smacked his arm and he held his hands up. "It was your idea, Ace!" he defended, holding back. She hit him again and her blush deepened.

"Logan's hair no longer looks like Billy Idol, more like Deryck Whibley" Colin started. "And your make up is a mess. But not like drunk mess, like sex mess. Not to mention, Logan still has some red lipstick on his lips." He pointed to her hair. "And your hair is bigger than when you left."

"Oh." Rory looked at her hands. "I thought we looked okay."

"We've all done it, Ror." Colin laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

The loud vibration from Rory's phone under his pillow woke Logan early the next morning. Without thinking, he grabbed it and answered it. Rory groaned and rolled over.

"Hello?" He answered quietly, playing with her now very tangled hair. The black hairspray she'd put in her hair the night before now stained the white pillowcase.

"Oohh, is this the elusive Logan that I've heard so much about?" responded a very energetic voice.

"What?" Logan croaked, his sleep addled brain straining to understand why the voice on the other side of the phone would know who he was when he had never heard her voice. She laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said through more laughter. "I'm Rory's mom, Lorelai."

"Lorelai?" he repeated, sitting up slowly.

"You're very monosyllabic this morning." Lorelai teased. "How was the party last night, Billy Idol?"

Logan rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Billy—Oh, it was great." He yawned. "Thank you for asking."

"Drink a lot?" She laughed.

"I—yes." He admitted, looking over at Rory. "Do you want me to get Rory?"

"Is she still asleep?"

"She is." He answered, lightly rubbing her back. She smiled in her sleep.

"Best not to wake the sleeping beast." Lorelai said darkly. "Have her call me when she wakes up."

"I will." Logan promised.

"Make sure she has tacos."

"I know."

"You know?"

"She told me the cure for a hangover a while ago." Logan smiled.

"That's my girl." Lorelai laughed.

"It's a good cure."

"It really is." She agreed.

"I'll have her call you." Logan promised.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He hung up the phone and kissed Rory on the forehead before getting out of bed. "Tacos…" he muttered, pulling pants on. There was a Mexican place about a mile away that he could sneak off to before she woke up. He scribbled off a note left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

* * *

It was a loud noise outside of her door, followed by yelling that woke Rory up. She grabbed one of Logan's shirts off of the ground and walked out of the room, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Finn was lying naked on the floor, a mess of red solo cups around him and two broken bottles of tequila next to him. The alcohol was soaking into the carpet. Colin was still passed out on the bar, hugging an empty bottle of scotch. Rory rolled her eyes and grabbed a blanket from the couch and rushed over to Finn.

"What the _fuck?_ " she hissed.

"Good morning to you too, kitten." He smirked, taking the blanket from her.

"What did you do?"

"I think I fell off the couch." He looked around. "Or maybe the table. Possibly the bar?" he stood up.

"You think?"

"I don't know where I passed out last night, now do I, love?" Finn said irritably, wrapping the blanket around him. "Do you?"

"No, last I saw, you were hitting on Rosemary, who was _not_ having it." Rory frowned. "But you were in the kitchen and nowhere near here."

"Hmm." Then he looked at her. "Where are your pants, doll?" he smirked.

Rory blushed. "I wore leather pants last night. I didn't have time to look for something to pull on really quickly as soon as I heard a loud noise right outside of my door." She glared at him before walking to the kitchen. "I need coffee."

"I'm going to push Colin off of the bar." Finn announced, carefully stepping towards his sleeping friend.

"How about you go put some clothes on instead?" Rory asked, pulling the coffee out of the freezer.

"Clothes?" Finn frowned. "I think I'll stay in my blanket for—"

"Finn, put some clothes on." Logan said casually as he walked through door. He looked at Rory in the kitchen. "Where'd you find him?"

"On the floor in the living room, surrounded by cups." She rolled her eyes. "And look at this idiot." She pointed at Colin.

"Not surprised." He shook his head, walking past him and dropping the bags of tacos and tray of Starbucks on the table. He took one out and walked over to Rory. "I was hoping I'd get back before you woke up, but…" he kissed her as he put the cup in her hand.

"Finn happened." She laughed.

"It would appear so." Logan nodded. "Did you see my note?"

"No." Rory shook her head as she looked through the bags.

"Oh, well your mom called this morning. That's why I'm up so early."

She paused and looked up. "You talked to my mom?"

"Yeah, she was nice." Logan smiled. "Anyway, you should call her back."

"Right." She nodded, walking off to his room, coffee in hand. "I'll be back, then."

* * *

Finn tore into his third taco and his blanket was now resting dangerously low on his waist. Logan sighed and washed his burrito down with black coffee. He'd given up on getting Finn wearing clothes anytime soon. He put down his taco.

"Since Mother is away, I'm going to push Colin off the bar." Finn stood up, his blanket falling off. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Take the scotch bottle away so it doesn't break." He sighed, smiling slightly.

"Obviously." Finn started to reach for the bottle before he looked back at Logan. "Wait. Look at him."

"Yeah?"

"I need a picture of this."

"And you're walking around naked."

"This is a weekly occurrence." Finn pointed out, grabbing the camera off the table. "If you want a picture, mate, all you have to do is ask, but I feel like you'll have some explaining to do to your girlfriend in there." He took a step back, taking a picture of Colin. "This fucker almost never does this."

"What are you talking about? He blacked out last week." Logan finished his coffee.

"Yeah, but not like this." Finn handed Logan the camera before taking the empty bottle and setting it on the table before walking to the kitchen and reaching over the sink and pushing Colin hard off of the bar. He fell onto a pyramid of cups with a loud _crash_. Rory came running out of the room just as Colin sat up.

"Finn!" She yelled, still on the phone. "I fucking told you not to push him off of the bar!"

"What the fuck?" Colin groaned, looking between his laughing best friends. "Why was I on the bar?"

"I dunno, mate, that's just where you passed out." Finn reached for the camera. "Hugging an empty bottle of scotch."

"Are you okay, Colin?" Rory asked, holding her hand over the speaker on her phone.

"I'm okay, Ror." He smiled at her. "Thank you."

She nodded at him and returned the smile before glaring at Finn. "Put some damn clothes on!" and returned to Logan's room.

"I think she's mad at you." Logan laughed. "It's not pretty when Rory's mad."

"No…" Finn agreed. "I'd better put some clothes on before Mother comes out and yells at me again."

* * *

"It sounds like you've got your hands full over there." Lorelai observed. Rory sighed and finished her coffee.

"Well. Finn isn't the biggest fan of clothes and he's also a bit of a child." She explained. "He was naked when I found him in the living room this morning and he refuses to get dressed. But at least he's wearing a blanket this time. Anyway before Logan got home he wanted to push Colin off of the bar, where he'd passed out sometime last night, but I told him no, and because I'm not out there watching them, it looks like Finn got his way."

"This time?"

"Oh, it's a weekly occurrence."

"Why a weekly occurrence?"

"He drinks a lot."

"So when're you going to bring him home to meet Mommy?" Lorelai abruptly asked.

"Finn?!" Rory squeaked.

"No, Logan."

"Oh, right." She sighed. "I don't think Stars Hollow is ready for Finn."

"From the stories you've told me, I don't think Stars Hollow will ever be ready for Finn." Lorelai laughed. "He almost sounds like another Kirk."

"No, mom." Rory shook her head. "Kirk is one of a kind. There will never be another Kirk."

"He is something special, isn't he?" Lorelai agreed. "Anyway, Logan?"

"Just you, right?"

"Just me."

"Good. Um, maybe next weekend. I'll talk to him."

"Okay, babe."

Rory paused. "Mom, it's too quiet. I need to make sure they're not up to any trouble…"

Lorelai laughed. "Like toddlers?"

"Exactly like toddlers."

"Alright, babe. Have fun with the Three Stooges. Love you."

"Love you." Rory hung up and put her phone on the nightstand before walking out to an empty apartment. She groaned. Finn's blanket was on the chair. She hoped that at the very least he was wearing clothes before turning back to Logan's room to call him.

* * *

"Relax, Ace." Logan answered. "We're right outside."

"Please tell me you're not smoking." Rory pleaded, finding a pair of shorts that she'd accidently left last week. She slipped them on.

"We're not smoking." He laughed.

"Logan." She pushed.

"He's lying to you, love!" She heard Finn yell.

"I'm coming outside." She sighed and opened the door. The boys turned to face her with wide eyes, their smiles fading. Logan threw his cigarette on the ground, Colin hid his behind back, and Finn smirked and took a long drag off of his, exhaling the smoke slowly in her direction. Rory shook her head. "What are you, children?"

"Mother doesn't like it when we smoke." Finn said in a sing-song voice.

"She also doesn't like it when you don't share." Rory muttered, taking the cigarette from him and taking a drag.

"Oh, in that case, you can finish that, love." Finn said, taking his pack out of his back pocket and lighting another one. She smiled at him.

"Thank you."

"I thought you only smoked when you drank, Ace?" Logan said, pulling her to his lap.

"I'm hoping this will help the hangover." She leaned back into his chest.

"Add a little whiskey to your next cup of coffee and you should be golden, kitten." Finn suggested, sinking against the wall. Logan nodded in agreement.

"Your tacos didn't work?" he asked.

"I guess I drank more than I thought."


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, dear _lord._ " Finn gagged on his coffee. "Who the fuck made this coffee?" he asked, pouring the rest of his cup down the sink. Logan looked up, setting his newspaper down.

"Colin." He said, pointing to the bathroom. The shower was running and they could faintly hear singing. Finn rolled his eyes and took the kettle off the stove and started filling it up with water. "Where's Reporter Girl? She usually makes the coffee." He said, putting it back on the stove and turning on the burner low. "The _good_ coffee."

"She stayed at her dorm last night." Logan said, walking over to the kitchen and leaning against the counter. Finn nodded vaguely and started rummaging around in the cabinet where they kept the tea.

"What kind of tea are you in the mood for? We have black, green, variants of the two, obviously..." He muttered. "Hmm… but I'm not really feeling green tea this morning, are you? no.. okay, let's look at our black teas. There's English breakfast, but I always find that's a bit bland…. Earl grey?" he moved more boxes around. "Hmm… oh, there's earl grey lavender… but that's lose leaf and I don't know where our infuser is… Just as well, Colin doesn't like lavender teas… let's see… oh! Black vanilla sounds delicious." He turned to Logan. "How does that sound?"

"Oh, you're talking to me now?" he smirked. "Whatever you want to make, your tea is as good as Rory's coffee." Finn nodded and turned back to the tea cabinet and pulled out two tea bags. He dropped them in the tea kettle before turning the burner up higher. He took out the mugs they used for tea and pulled the sugar bowl to him.

"Now, where's my dear little kitten again?" he asked, adding a spoonful of sugar to his. "I wasn't paying attention."

"She stayed at her dorm last night." He said again. "And I take three teaspoons of sugar." He added when Finn had started on his mug. He nodded and added one more.

"Right. How much does Colin take in his?" he asked.

"As much as he does in his coffee."

"Great. So half the cup." Finn frowned, spooning more and more sugar into the grey mug. He shook his head. "Really does know how to ruin a good cup of tea, doesn't he?" he muttered. "He could _at least_ make up for it by making drinkable coffee."

"You can barely make coffee." Logan pointed out.

"But it's _passable_." Finn said, pointing the spoon at him. "Doesn't make the drinker want to empty the contents of their stomach. And you have no room to talk, Huntzberger. You're dating the Queen of Coffee and you can barely make a cup of drinkable coffee. You have no excuse."

"Rory won't let me touch it!" Logan defended, jumping up on the counter.

"Well, there's only one answer for all of this." Finn said decidedly. "Rory has to stay here every night so she can make coffee for us every morning."

"Or she could teach us."

"No, it wouldn't be any good." Finn shook his head. "No one makes coffee as good as Rory."

"She doesn't stay here just to make us coffee, you know." Logan said, reaching across the sink to grab a poptart.

"Oh, I know." Finn wriggled his eyebrows at him. "I never knew our little Rory could make noises like that…" he said, taking the kettle off the burner as it started to whistle. "I think you forget my room shares a wall with yours."

Logan didn't say anything as he busied himself with opening his poptart. Finn laughed as he poured water in their mugs and stirred them. "Can you get the milk from the fridge?" he asked. Logan jumped down and handed it to him. "Do you want milk in your tea?"

"Just a little." Finn finished making his tea and handed it to Logan and jumped up on the counter across from him. They heard the water turn off and a few minutes later, Colin walked out, pulling a shirt over his head.

"You make disgusting coffee, mate." Finn greeted, holding out his mug. "So it's turned into a tea morning."

"Oh." Colin said, taking his cup. "I made it when I woke up this morning because I was a little hungover and Reporter Girl wasn't up yet. Where is she?"

"She stayed at her dorm last night." Logan sighed, taking a sip of his tea. "But Finn's right, I had a cup and it was the worst cup of coffee I've ever had." He shook his head. "How do you fuck up coffee that bad?"

"At least I tried." He said, leaning against the counter. "Better than you two."

"What time did you wake up?"

"Eight."

"Because you woke up ungodly early." Finn rolled his eyes. "But at least I can make a damn good cup of tea." He raised his cup. "That _you_ ruin, by the way, but putting so much fucking sugar in it."

"Well, excuse me if I like my tea a little sweet."

"No." Finn shook his head, reaching to refill his cup. "You ruin a perfectly good up of tea."

There was knock on the door. Logan moved to jump down when Finn yelled, "It's open!" and Rory pushed the door open.

"You weren't here to make coffee this morning and Colin tried and he makes horrible, disgusting coffee and now it's a tea morning!" Finn said in a rush. Rory's eyes widened as she closed the door behind her. Colin grabbed an apple from the bowl on the counter and threw it at Finn. Logan jumped down from the counter and walked to the living room to greet Rory. She dropped her school bag on the armchair closest to the door before giving Logan a quick kiss.

"Good morning to you, too." Rory smiled, slipping her hand in his free hand. "Who made tea?" she asked, jumping up onto the counter. Logan leaned between her legs.

"I did, I did!" Finn said, jumping down and taking her mug out of the cabinet. "How do you take you tea, kitten?"

"One spoonful of sugar and a splash of milk." She replied, running her hands through Logan's hair.

"Finally, someone in this house knows how to take their tea." He said, pouring her tea. He added her milk and handed it to her before nodding to Colin. "This fucker has more sugar than tea in his cup."

Colin took a drink of tea before holding his cup close to him. "I like my tea sweet!"

"That's also the same way he takes his coffee." Logan added before turning to Colin.. "That's probably why you could drink your god awful coffee this morning." Rory gasped.

"Colin McCrae!" she hissed. "Why would you ruin the nectar of the gods like that?" she slammed her cup down and reached for his cup. "Let me taste your tea." She demanded. Colin held the cup out of her reach but Finn grabbed it and handed it to her. She took a sip and almost gagged. "How have your teeth not rotted out?" she handed it back to him.

"My teeth are perfectly fine." He said defensively.

Rory rolled her eyes. "You made that coffee?" she asked, pointed to the coffee machine next to him. He crossed his arms and nodded. "Let me taste it."

"It's probably cold now, so it won't taste any good…"

"Honey, if it didn't taste good to begin with, it won't matter." Rory said, watching Finn pour her a cup. "But we can warm it up if you think it'll help."

"No, it's still warm, kitten." Finn said before passing it over to her. Rory took a sip and spit it out over the sink. She narrowed her eyes at Colin.

"What were you thinking this morning? Were you just tired and not paying attention to what you were doing? Or do you not actually know how to make coffee?"

"At least I _tried_!"

"And you failed." Logan snorted, handing Rory a piece of his poptart. She nibbled on it for a minute before washing it down with tea.

"Better than you two." Colin snapped.

"No, we _know_ we can't make coffee so we don't." Finn said, crossing his legs. "You know and you still did it anyway."

"Well, the difference is Colin makes the worst out of all of us." Logan said, handing Rory another piece of poptart. "You and I make _passible_ coffee." He said before turning to his girlfriend. "But, really, what we're saying, Ace, is… can you teach us?"

"I don't need you to teach me." Finn said from his perch on the counter. "I'm happy with tea and my passible coffee." He paused to take a drink of tea.

"No, you're not, Finn." Rory said, jumping down. "Because my coffee is the only thing that helps your hangovers."

"Well. If you teach Logan and Colin right, I'll just ask them to make it for me if you're not here when I'm hungover."

"Or you could learn, too, dick." Logan said. Finn groaned and looked at Rory who nodded.

"It's not too hard, Finn." She assured him. "I'll teach you how to make coffee and I'll let you teach me how to make a good cup of tea."

"Well, really, it takes time…" he muttered, jumping down from the counter. "But I guess so, and I'll make better coffee than either of these two!"

Rory started on Colin. "Who taught you how to make coffee?"

"I did…" he said quietly.

"Oh, honey." She said sadly. "Alright, take this and wash it, it's absolutely disgusting." She said, handing him the coffee pot.

"I tried!"

"I know, I know, you tried." She said, shaking her head as she took the filter out and looked at it. The bottom of it was barely covered in coffee grounds and she tapped Colin on the back. He turned around. "Do you see this? There's hardly any coffee in this filter. That's why that coffee tasted so bad."

"How much are you supposed to put in?" He asked, turning back to the pot. Rory sighed.

"Are you almost done?" She asked, taking the coffee out of the freezer.

"Yeah, just let me dry it." Colin said, grabbing a dishtowel.

"No, no you don't need to dry it, just fill it to the ten cup mark, then bring it over here."

"Oh," Colin threw the dishtowel on the counter and filled the pot as directed before carefully walking back to Rory. Logan and Finn moved out of his way as he poured it in the back of the machine and Rory added a nice clean filter to the top of it. She shook the bag of coffee at the three of them.

"Okay," she said, opening it. "You can't just cover the bottom of the filter and call it a day, _Colin_." She looked at him. "I never let Logan make coffee, but last time I was here and Finn made coffee, you tried to make it with vodka. So we're already one step ahead of that." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, fill at _least_ halfway." She said, starting to fill it.

"That's almost to the top, kitten." Finn said when Rory finally put the bag down. She looked at him.

"You guys like my coffee?"

"Yes, but still, that's a lot…" Logan said.

"This is how I always make it." She said, handing him the bag of coffee. "Now please put this back." She said as she closed the lid and pushed the start button. "And now we wait."

* * *

"So, are we going out tonight?" Finn asked, lighting a cigarette. Rory wrinkled her nose and moved her notebook out of the way of his ashtray.

"If I get this paper done, maybe." She said, looking at him at of the side of her eye.

"Don't give me that look, kitten, you smoke every once and a while." Finn narrowed his eyes at her, exhaling his smoke in her direction.

"First of all, dick move." Rory said, sitting up, and closing her book on her finger. "And, second of all—"

"Okay, children, that's enough." Logan cut in before they got in one of their famous fights. Rory and Finn glared at him. Logan threw his hands up, looking at Colin.

" _Second of all_ ," Rory continued, shooting a look at Logan before glaring at Finn. "Just because I smoke every once in a while doesn't mean I want ash on my notes or smoke in my face." She said coolly.

"You don't have to study outside, you know." Finn pointed out.

"But then you lot are yelling through the window asking me to settle stupid arguments." Rory rolled her eyes.

"Bullshit!" Finn cried, throwing his head back.

"Oh, please, I can't go five minutes without hearing 'Rory, Rory, Rory—"

"How long do you think they're going to go at it this time?" Colin leaned in and asked Logan. He shook his head, pulling out a cigarette.

"Last time it went on for an hour." He said, watching Rory throw her pencil at Finn.

"Then we went out to get drinks…" Colin said slowly, lightly hitting Logan on the arm.

"Oh, that clever motherfucker." Logan laughed, shaking his head.

"At least I can function a whole day without alcohol." Rory snapped back at Finn. She had abandoned her books on the ground and was standing up, barely a foot away from Finn. He narrowed his eyes at her. "You can't go a whole day without drinking a bottle of scotch." She finished, raising an eyebrow.

"You have a panic attack if you leave the house without at least three books." Finn spat back.

"Should we stop them before they start hitting each other?" Colin asked. Logan paused.

"I don't think they'll get that far this time." He muttered back. "But if they do, I'll grab Rory, you grab Finn."

"Rory was drunk last time." Colin said fairly.

Logan nodded. "They're so catty."

"You didn't know how to properly made coffee until yesterday morning!"

"You can't make tea!"

"I don't drink tea!" Rory yelled back. "And it doesn't take a genius to make tea!" They stared at each other for a minute before bursting into laughter.

"Drinks?" Finn asked, picking Rory's books up and handing them to her. She looked at her notebook briefly, still laughing.

"Of course."

* * *

"You realize Finn started that fight so we could go out tonight, right?" Logan asked Rory as they stood at the bar, waiting for their drinks. Rory nodded.

"Yeah, but it's fun to fight with him." She smiled, leaning into his arms. "They're not real fights and at least we didn't hit each other this time."

"You were drunk last time." Logan pointed out.

"Oh, right." She laughed. "So was Finn!"

"No, Finn's always drunk." Logan reached over to pick up their drinks. "It was a bitch to pull you two apart." he said, leading her back to their normal seat. Rory rolled her eyes and slid into the empty seat across from Colin and Finn.

"Is he talking about the last time when we got physical?" Finn asked, nodding towards Logan. Rory laughed.

"Don't worry, though, I defended you." she said, taking a drink.

"Did you say he was drunk? Because he's always drunk and that's never a valid defense for Finn. He's drunk more than he's sober." Colin said. "However, if you said he was sober…"

"It would be a lie, but it would be more valid of a defense than he was drunk." Logan finished, pulling Rory to his side. Finn rolled his eyes.

"Ah, fuck you, mate."

They all roared with laughter after a minute of silence.

* * *

It was almost morning when Rory snuck into Logan's room. It was still dark and his room was cold with the windows open. She slipped out of her jeans and threw her grey sweater to the side of the bed before crawling under the covers. Logan automatically wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"What are you doing up, baby?" He murmured sleepily.

"I couldn't sleep." She whispered back, snuggling into his embrace. He kissed her shoulder.

"Sleep." He muttered.

"I should be able to now that I'm with you." she kissed his bicep and closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. She listened to Logan's slow and steady breathing for a little while, just watching the back of her eyes. When he turned over, Rory sighed and got up, tired of pretending to sleep. She grabbed one of Logan's flannels on the floor next to the bed and a pair of shorts and tiptoed out of the room. She quietly closed the door and made her way to the kitchen. Finn shot up on the couch and Rory jumped.

"What are you doing up so late, kitten?" he asked quietly.

"I couldn't sleep." She answered softly. "So I was going to make a cup of tea."

"Oh, I can make you a cup of tea to help you sleep, kitten, all you had to do ask." He jumped up and ran to the kitchen, taking the kettle off the stove and filling it up with water.

"I didn't know if you'd be awake." Rory said, jumping up on the counter. Finn looked at her and smiled.

"You know I don't sleep, dollface." He winked at her, putting the kettle back on the burner. "Now, what kind of tea do you want?" he asked, moving to the tea cabinet. "We have chamomile, peppermint… oh, is that lavender? I forgot we had lavender tea. Oohh, there's lemon tea… hmm, st john's wort… but I feel like this is not the time for that. Oh, here's honey vanilla chamomile! Delicious and smells lovely." He looked at Rory. "How does that sound, kitten?"

"Sounds amazing." Rory smiled at him.

"Okay, I'll put it on low and we can go outside and smoke. That'll help relax you a little, yeah?"

"Sometimes. Sometimes it wakes me up." She shrugged. "But I haven't slept much this week, so hopefully this will relax me."

"I'll get you a blanket." He helped her down from the counter and walked to the living room. "It's a little chilly out there." He said looking back at her, grabbing his black woven blanket off of the couch.

"Thank you." Rory smiled, taking the blanket from him and leading the way out the back door. She sat on the chair by the door and took a cigarette from cigarette and allowed Finn to light it. He sat down across from her and lit one for himself and exhaled slowly.

"It's always so weird seeing you smoke because it doesn't happen often." He laughed.

"I'm just not a big fan of the way it smells, you know?" she took a drag. "Wait. No, I like the way it smells, just not the way it makes _me_ smell."

"Fair enough." Finn said through a cloud of smoke. "Why can't you sleep, kitten?"

"I go through phases." Rory shrugged. "Sometimes I can sleep, sometimes I can't." she said, taking a long drag. "I've gotten used to it. I used to take sleeping pills, but they don't work anymore. So, now I just suffer through it. I can survive without sleep for a few days."

"All you need is tea, kitten." Finn said, grabbing her hand. "Have you ever tried tea?"

"No, just sleeping pills." She sighed. "Occasionally washed down with vodka, if it's really bad." She took a drag off of her cigarette. "I did take a hit off of Logan's pipe once or twice and that kind of helped."

"Tea will help." Finn assured her. "I've never come across a problem that tea can't fix." He paused. "Or alcohol." He put his cigarette out. "I think our tea's ready, kitten. Do you want another one? is it working?"

"Let me come in and get my slippers and help you make my tea and see how I'm feeling." Rory smiled, taking his hand to help her up.

"Sounds like a plan." He grinned, opening the door for her. "One spoonful of sugar and I think I'm going to add a splash of whiskey instead milk." He said, heading to the kitchen. "I think that will help you sleep."

"Sounds lovely." Rory said, looking around the living room for her slippers. When she couldn't find them, she slipped quietly into Logan's room and found them by the door. She grabbed them and closed the door behind her.

"Did you find them, kitten?"

"I did!" She said, shuffling towards him, pulling her blanket tighter around herself. "Is the tea ready?"

"All ready, kitten." Finn smiled, handing her mug to her. "Want to go back outside?"

"Can we walk around for a bit?"

"Of course." He opened the door for her. Rory smiled at him and took a sip of her tea. Her eyes widened.

"I feel like there's more whiskey in here than tea." She blinked.

"Oh, kitten, you can only taste it more because it's tea." Finn said, offering her a cigarette. Rory took it and Finn lit it for her.

"Are you sure? Or are it's because you put a lot in it?" she smirked after taking her first drag. Finn laughed, lighting his.

"Okay, I did put a little much."

"That's what I thought." Rory said, nudging him. Finn rolled his eyes, throwing an arm around her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked through a cloud of smoke. "Tired yet?"

"I'm defiantly getting there." She smiled as they walked under a tree.

"Good." Finn said, turning them down a path lined with trees. "Finish your tea and I'm sure you'll fall right into bed." He kissed her forehead.

"Thank _god_." She sighed. "I've slept like four, five hours this week."

"Oh, kitten." He pulled her closer. "I'll be here for you if you need help sleeping. I'll make you the tea."

" _Good_ tea." Rory squeezed his hand. "And I'll make the _good_ coffee for you." she winked at him.

"Deal." He kissed her forehead again. "But it was still useful having you teach us the other day." He looked at her seriously. "Sleepy enough to go home now?"

"Yes, please."

"Need to be carried?"

"Possibly." Rory said slowly. "I'll let you know in a minute." And she took her final drag of her cigarette and finished her tea before he tea started dragging and Finn started laughing.

"Come here, kitten."

"No, no, we're close enough to home, I'm okay." She said drowsily, dragging her feet. "Just… just hold me up."

Finn laughed and held her up for a few minutes.

"We're almost there, Finn, I got it. I can see it!" She pulled herself and grabbed the cigarette from behind Finn's hear and looked at Finn. He laughed and lit it for her. When they reached the porch, Rory fell into the chair and took a long drag off of her cigarette before letting it fall to the floor. Finn laughed and stepped on the cigarette and scooped Rory up from the chair. He quietly opened Logan's door and walked to the bed and pulled the blankets back before setting her in bed. Logan opened his eyes.

"I thought she was already in bed. What happened?"

"She got up cos she couldn't sleep. I gave her tea spiked with whiskey and she smoked a little and we walked around a little and she almost passed out on the way home." he explained, pulling the blankets up. Logan nodded.

"She hasn't been sleeping much." He muttered, looking down at Rory. Finn nodded.

"So she's said." He sat on the edge of the bed. "Do you know why?"

"It just happens sometimes." He shrugged. "I don't know what know what to do for her."

"Tea and whiskey."

"I'll just send her to you." Logan said, running a hand through her hair.

"I'm always up." Finn smiled.

"I know." Logan smiled faintly at his friend. "Thank you."


End file.
